magical doremi meets yugi oh
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: when queen lumina gets sick it all up to the gang in love terror hurt comfort and romance Janelle dorie reanna Mirabelle ellie maddie rose atem isis jareia seto and the evil anbuis fight seto and Janelle paring will they beat anbuis or will he win mother daughter paring also lumina and janele and arimetta and lumina will they win or will they lose find out on yugi oh doremi .
1. Chapter 1

Magical doremi meets yugi oh atem and Lumina meet Chapter 1 finding yugi motto Lumina sick Janelle and dorie and the other becomes witches Janelle becomes crown princess

Arimetta said your majesty we must act Heather said she right sister you are too sick to going find Janelle and dorie and the others Angela said Lumina even if we do they can't come back rose said rose will help find them they are my mommas Lumina chuckled and said ok rose you can go to Angela get the crown ready and heather said why do you want crown ready Lumina what are you thinking and Lumina said I am making them witches that what I am doing she tried to get up to go to the carriage and she said and I am going to because this my daughter we are speaking of I need to tell her this heather I have her location you will go to domino city and get her while me and Arimetta, rose patina go and get dorie and the others and Angela will stay here and get the crown ready Janelle will be princess Angela said oh yeah go Lumina heather said I can't believe we are doing this Lumina said we are byte Angela we will be back ok and Angela said ok meanwhile with Janelle Janelle said seto you and yugi and daddy! Don't understand! Today is the day that I didn't become witch heather walked heather said a wrong Janelle said momma heather what are you doing here heather said my dear Janelle you are becoming a witch and them witch lings jariea said I am supposed to be witch and heather said who in the heck is she I that there was only yugi isis said hey heather meet your niece jariea heather said isis is that you oh my gosh you are all coming with me and with dorie a Lumina knocked on her door and Mrs. Goodwin opened it and she said hello may I help you and Lumina said hello Mrs. Goodwin it's me the school nurse I am a witch and I have come for dorie and Cathleen dorie explained and their parents understood then they went to Reanna's house then Mirabelle then ellies then Maddie's then they went back to witch world

Janelle said dorie Reanna Mirabelle ellies Maddie Katie good to see you

Mirabelle said ya to Janelle what is going on Janelle said I am becoming princess and my archenemy as returned and mom is sick they said we know and the Arimetta said queen Lumina here by crowns you crown princess of the lunarunivser end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Magical doremi meets yugi oh atem and Lumina meet

Episode 2 Lumina and Janie reunited Lumina's crystal is cracked bigger than last time major tribilloun is back Anubis attacks Lumina gets worse Sara and gaito and the dark lover with friends return Janie's pov

Arimetta said queen Lumina now crown you crowned princess of the lunaiverse

I thought wow me finally a full lunairan witch I can't believe it I am crown princess me Janie

Mirabelle said way to go Jane Rena said yes this great then my fairy JJ came and said Janie you're here

I said ye am here it's so good to see and hear for the first time eke! JJ said oh Jane stop your making me blush heather said rudely oh yeah she making me barf I said whats up with her dorie and dorie said she didn't agree with queen Lumina's idea to make you crown princess and full lunairan witch and us full lunairan witches and them witchlings Angela said well I am just glad your home! I said oh I am happy too so much but then a familiar voices said you want us I knew that moment I thought it couldn't be they even kik have been dead then hakudoshi and kana kagura and narkru and kikyo and sara and gaito my father and my birth mother Christina Aguilera is missing but even my Michelle yurri eirlu Maria izulu sheshe Mimi Rafan lady Bata lady bato Michele alala their dead they can be here can they maybe I should turn around and see then sara said sis it's me I back I quickly turned around there they were right in front of me alive I runs towards sara knocking down heather Arimetta Angela and dorie I said sara! Kikyo! Daddy! Momma! Guys! With tears I could believe she they here I could believe my mind Sara said Janie! My! Little! Sister! She pulled me in full embraced hug I couldn't believe her here then I heard a voice I haven't heard in a long time she said Janie don't I get a hug I looked it was her my momma Zola standing there right in front of me I knew one thing I wanted to but then two other voice said in unison us first I couldn't believe my I eyes the she and she and he and he I lost my daddy rumple at the fight of heroes and villain and my momma cruella too and Ingrid and Cora zelena and Neal were different story they said us first I knew one thing I wanted to do was scream my heart out I screamed as loud as my lungs could do momma zola! Daddy jafar! Momma la! Daddy rumple! Daddy Neal! Momma Cora! Momma Ingrid! Momma zelena! Momma cruella! I could believe my eyes were so full was tears but it wasn't over I heard her it was my momma Lumina she screamed Janie! My baby everyone looked at her quickly turned around and screamed back momma Lumina! We ran towards each other and fell to the floor crying and hugging I couldn't believe it I was home

Janie was so happy to be back sara said wow were all crying uh gaito he said crying yeah

While janie and her were in her room asleep they talked and this is what happen

Gaito said I wonder how well she is sleeping icy said probaly hard as a rock as we speak

Sara said heather you said that lumina crystal cracked before how

Angela said we don't like to speak of it very much heather buntly said hana chan did something stuiped and cried about wanting to be wither mommas then black rose thorn now this angela said heather don't hana is in the room you know hana chan said hana chan now wanted and ran off cried sesshomaru picked her up and put her in a chair angela ran over and hugged and hit heather in the back of the head and said that's for hana then anbuis appeared while janie and lumina were asleep they fought then the next morning lumina got worse heather saw her crystal was cracked bigger than before we all worried end of episode 2

Umi ryuzzaki1: well I don't know any of characters I am using

Sara: that was good

Umi: when will me clef been in there

Ryuzzaki1: soon umi soon

Clef: we must be pantice ok umi

Umi: ok clef

Queen la: see you next time every one bye


End file.
